


What Does Magic Feel Like

by merthur_at_221b



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, if u guys beg i'll write an actual ending for u, p open ended, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/merthur_at_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin helps Arthur experience his magic. (I'm going to eventually write an ending, but it's been sitting in my drafts for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does Magic Feel Like

“So your magic…what does it feel like?” Arthur asked. 

I gave it some thought. 

I recalled when I was younger, and I didn’t have to hide anything, and my magic acted of its own accord. The feeling filled me with such nostalgia, such…completeness, such complete and utter joy, I didn’t think words could explain such emotions.

But I read somewhere in one of my books…something about, for a limited amount of time, it is possible to share magic with someone else- magic isn’t like a well, it doesn’t run dry, it’s recycled, so I didn’t have to worry about using my magic up. I made up my mind, and turned towards the king.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” I said, and grabbed his hands. I closed my eyes, and imaged my abilities, my magic moving through my hands to Arthur’s hands to all over his body, filling him up. 

A faint, golden glow started in my hands and traveled into Arthur, encasing him. 

When he was totally covered, I released my hands, and watched Arthur.

He looked so…happy, full of wonder and amazement. 

He was like a child having his first bit of candy, so innocent and pure.

He looked around, and flashed his eyes gold, then the nearest tree- a young sapling- began to grow, and get bigger and stronger. 

He stopped it, by then the tree was at least 10 meters tall.

Arthur took out some candles, and set them ablaze within seconds. 

The king levitated them- dancing lights, varying brightness and height. The sight was one to behold.

I asked him, “So how does it feel?” I could even hear the smile in my voice.

“I…wow. This is amazing. I never could have imagined,” Arthur said, and threw his arms out wide.  
The entire field burst to life.

Animals came out of their burrows, the plants were growing and getting younger, and the clouds above us began to gather.

The rain followed soon after. It was pleasant, though. Summer rain, warm and muggy, it was perfect.

“Ha! This is great!” Arthur shouted. 

Lightning bugs came out and danced wonderful waltzes with the moths, the butterflies joined with the bees. Everything in sight was so alive and pure and perfect and magic.


End file.
